How Can You Sleep
by Feline Rose
Summary: A bit of rather morbid poetry about the Brotherhood.
1. Intro

Disclaimer: If I owned X-Men, my computer wouldn't be a three-year-old beige box. I'd be a brand new flatscreen with built-in speakers.

***

Lance:

How can you sleep at night

Hearing

The closest thing you have

To a best friend

Cry himself to sleep

Because of what his

Father did

To him

And his sister.

***

Pietro:

How can you sleep

On a tear-stained pillow?

With memories

Of your father

And your sister

Of before.

***

Todd:

How can you sleep at night

Knowing

That the woman you love

Has been

Messed-up

Dolled-up

Used

And thrown away?

***

Wanda:

How could you sleep at night

If you knew what really happened

Who Magneto is

And what he did

To shatter your happiness

***

Fred:

What happens at school

Doesn't stay there.

Does it?

It come home

And nests in your mind

Like a ton of gold bricks.

The laughter

The fights

Is it worth it?


	2. Pietro

Lance:

Sometimes

I wonder

What your father

Did to you

To make you cry

So hard.

***

Todd:

I've always wanted

A brother

But instead

I got

You

***

Wanda:

You're hiding something

From me

What happened

Really

When Toad

Saved me

Risked his life

For me

***

Fred:

Don't tread

On me

I'm not your

Cook

I don't care

Who your

Father

Is

Was

Will be


	3. Lance

Todd:

You're so

Quiet

You don't talk about your past

Like Pietro.

Who are you?

Where do you

Come from?

Foster care.

Right?

Wanda:

You don't

Talk much

I like that

In a guy

You're a good

Friend.

Fred:

You don't talk

Much

About

Where you come from.

Pietro:

You gotta

Loosen up!

The world's out there

Waiting for

You to

Take it by storm!

Or by rockslide.

Whatever you perfer.


	4. Todd

Wanda:

You care for me.

Truly

Care.

My brother

Does he care?

I'll never know.

He never

Says anything

About

Before you

Saved me from

Whatever

Happened.

Fred:

You're a bit of a

Pain

But

You're still

Family

Pietro:

You are

A pain

You try on my clothes

Make me want to

Scream

But I guess you're still

A good team

Member

Lance:

You can be

Annoying

But

You have

Good

Intentions.


	5. Wanda

Fred:

And they say

I have

A temper.

You almost took

The house down!

Pietro:

I still

Love you

Sis,

I still

Care.

It may seem that I

Don't

Sometimes.

But I

Want to keep you

Safe.

Happy.

Free.

Lance:

If you

Had to choose

Between us

And Magneto

Who would you

Side with:

Family

Or us

Sometimes the family you're born with

Isn't the one you love.

Todd:

You are

My summer sky

My cool spring breeze

I would take on

Magneto

For you

Sweetums.


	6. Fred

Pietro:

You're so clueless

It's kind of funny

And sad

At the same time.

Lance:

When you aren't

Smashing

Throwing

Raging

Like

An ocean

Storm

You're a

Gentle

Giant:

Stupid,

But harmless.

Todd:

You are

A tidal wave

Up one moment

Down the next

Wanda:

The only

Person

Who has

A temper

That

Almost

Matches

Mine.


	7. Boom Boom

And now, for an extra-special treat... BOOM BOOM!

***********************************************************************************

Avalanche:

You are a pain

In the ass

But you treat us like

Real human beings

***

Blob:

Thank you

For treating me

Like a

Human

Being

***

Quicksilver:

You're possibly

The weirdest

Girl

I've ever

Met

You can't

Follow rules

You stand up

To authority

I like that.

***

Scarlet Witch:

You left

And I

Came in

Raging

***

Toad:

Don't

Walk

In

On

Me

Again

Or

I

Will

Kill

You


	8. Magneto

Disclaimer: Do I _look _like Stan Lee? I own _nothing._ But if they want to get rid of Avalanche or Quicksilver....

***********************************************************************************

Avalanche:

Why

Did you do

What you did

To Pietro

When he was

Only

Ten;

Have you no

Heart?

***

Blob:

Meanie.

You hurt

Children.

What'd

They ever

Do to you?

***

Quicksilver:

How

Could you

Do this

To my sister?

I wish that

I had let you

Die

Crushed

Underneath

The Sentinel.

***

Scarlet Witch:

Is it true

What he says

About

You

Me

Us

Them?

Or are you just

A father

Trying

To do

What's right.

***

Toad:

You hurt her

Messed up her mind

Treated her

Like

Dirt.

I hate you.

But now I'm

Trapped.

No place to

Run

And

Hide.


	9. Mystique

Avalanche:

If there's a contest for

Bitchiness

You take the

Cake!

***

Blob:

As grateful as I

Am for you

Getting me

Away

From that

Traveling

Freak show

You scare me.

Badly.

That's hard.

***

Quicksilver:

If I had to pick

Between

You

And Magneto

I'd pick

You, because

You at least

Don't hit as

Hard.

***

Scarlet Witch:

I think

I'm

The only one

Of the Brotherhood

That you

Actually

Like.

***

Toad:

I want

Out.

You

Just

Don't

Care

About

Us

Do you?

***

Boom Boom:

You're kind of

Bitchy

Mystic.


	10. Pietro's Father Doesn't Love Him

Your father doesn't love you

Does he?

Have you ever heard him say

"I'm proud of you

Son."?

Did he ever make you

Feel as though

You're a okay son?

It was always

"No."

"Not now."

"Silence!"

Or if he was having

A good day:

"Good boy."

Like a dog.


	11. Wanda's Laugh

When we were little

My sister

Used to have

The sweetest laugh

Sharp and clear

So Loud

That I

Was convinced

That the entire

World

Could hear my sister

Laughing


End file.
